


to a mr. simon jackson

by doodleyLinguist



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cytus II Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Real Depressing Shit, Speculation, analyzing true ending shit makes people Big Sad, final words, i blame discord again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: a letter left haphazardly on a table in the wake of an apocalypse.
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon, Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	to a mr. simon jackson

Simon,

If you’ve opened this, then you probably already know what happened. I hope Aroma managed to stop her, and if not, then at least you lived. 

I know for certain that I’m probably gone, and I’m not coming back. I wrote this because I wanted you to be the first or maybe only person to read what I didn’t have the nerve to say.

I never once thought you were being mean or annoying. You were almost like a brother to me, and even if we did fight over me basically breaking and entering every other day into your apartment and messing with your stuff before you went back to ARC, it still meant a lot to me that you tolerated me. 

I was really terrified, to say the least, about doing the whole save-the-world thing. I mean, I might die. We might die. I hope that the last one doesn’t happen, because the world would suck without you and Aroma and ROBO and Mr. ConneR and so many other people. I’ve always ran away from my problems, so it’s pretty ironic that I only now write down everything I’ve been bottling up. I really wish that I wasn’t streaming on that day, so that some people might still be alive and that they didn’t have to worry so much. I wish that I hadn’t streamed on that day either, so more people didn’t have to die trying to stop Vanessa. I wish you hadn’t been accused of being Æsir so that we didn’t have to risk our necks to try and find out more. I wish I could’ve done more to try and help because I felt like a redundancy and I didn’t give my all. Remember that one post I sent in binary a while ago, the one ROBO tried to decode but failed? That read problem child in Japanese. 

If you ever get to see Aroma again, tell her I love her. Like, love love her.

Neko Asakura

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah 3.0 made me sob
> 
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
